Love and Hurt
by maddog1187
Summary: When Ally's friends suspect somethings wrong with Ally, how far will they go to figure it out and will she finally come clean or keep it a secret forever. A test of team Austin's friendship. Will Aussly's relationship stay friends or more?
1. Beatings and Best friends

Ally's POV

"Please!...No!...Stop!" I cried between punches. Yes, I Ally Marie Dawson get abused. It's getting harder and harder to keep from all my friends... Between the black eyes, bruises and sprained/broken bones they're starting to think somethings up. I always cover it up with make-up (one of the reasons I love being a girl) or, if it's really bad, the fact that I'm a klutz, but lately there just not buying it. I know what your thinking, that I need to go to an adult or the police or someone but I'm just to scared. After my beating was done I ran crying to the nearest bathroom, (A public bathroom for the strip mall..) Once I was able to calm down and stop crying I dried my tears and examined myself, a black eye, some bruises on my arms and on my chest, and a red hand print on my cheek from where they slapped me. I put some foundation on my cheek and black eye then some light skin colored foundation on my bruises. When I was somewhat happy with how I looked I stepped out of the bathroom only to bump into Patricia De La Rosa but I know her as Trish, one of my best friends that I have to keep the abuse from, "Ally?" she asked with worry, I guess I didn't look as convincing as I thought, "Yea, Trish?" I managed, we were like sisters and told each other every thing... With the the exception of..You know... She knew me too well so she immediately realized I had been crying, "What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically, that's one of the many things I love about her. "who did this? I swear when I..." she rambled on. Then there's that... She's always so violent and inquisitive... Sometimes it gets to the point where I think she might find out what's happening... But that's my personal problem.

Trish's POV

I was on my break when I went to the bathroom and I bumped into my best friend Ally. She's a bit of a klutz, shy, not really good at revenge, and a complete wallflower goody two shoes... But that's why I love her, we keep each other grounded, she keeps me from getting too out of hand and I push her to do things this would NEVER have done before she met me. "Ally?" I questioned, she must know that I know her too well not to realize somethings up. "Yea, Trish?" she responded... obviously broken."What's wrong?" I asked "Who did this?" I got angry... Ready to kill whoever did this to my best friend "I swear when I..." I got lost in my anger and started rambling. I looked at her closely... Something was off but I didn't know what... I went on a rant "Ally, talk to me... There's something going on and I know it... You're not fooling me.." she sighed and started to speak "Okay, I tripped and hit my eye on the corner of a table at the food court, so I have a black eye and some bruises then I ran here to put some make-up on my eye and bruises then I ran into you..." she finished. Really? Who does she think I am? "Fine if you don't want to tell me then don't... Let's just get back to Sonic Boom..." I told her

Ally's POV

That was CLOSE! I can't do this for much longer.. When we got to Sonic Boom I unlocked the door and Trish and I walked in then went up to the practice room. My phone buzzed, I took it out and I saw that I had a text from Austin Moon, another one of my best friends I have to keep a secret from...

_Au.: Hey Ally-gator :)_

_Al.: Hey Monica! ;)_

_Au.: Ignoring that ;) u at SB?_

_Al.: Whatever! A/N yea._

_Au.: You're gonna regret that when I get there!(Evil laugh!)_

_Al.: I'm not afraid of u MONICA;)_

_Au.: You better be.. My code name is tickle monster!_

_Al.: Ha ha very funny :)_

_Au.: Look behind you... :P_

Before I could even turn around I felt a warm pair of hands cover my eyes. I smiled and he moved his hands down to my waist and I giggled. I opened my eyes and turned around, " Ya know Austin for you just being my 'best friend' you sure seem to flirt a lot." I winked and went to sit down at the piano secretly smiling... It's times like these I forget about everything bad around me. "Well, it's just so hard not to flirt with the most beautiful girl I know." he retorted God what's up with him... Compliments, flirting, winking... It's like I don't even know him anymore... "Aww! Thank you Austin! You're so sweet!" I heard myself say while blushing. He smiled and responded "Anything for my sweet Ally-cat !" I blushed even harder and smiled at him. "Okay so lets work on a new song for you."

**Hate?/Love? The only way I will know is if you follow, favorite, and review!Also check out my other story im in the midst of writing "A China and Fletcher love story" :) **

**Peace Love and Reeces Peanut Butter Cups**

**-Maddy:)**


	2. Ice cream and Boyfriends

**Okay guys im backk already! Wanna know why? Because of the overwhelming response for this story (well not really overwhelming.. I just got some followers and some reviews and a favorite or so but oh well!) **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add one but im going to go back in and put one in **

**I do not own Austin and Ally or they would already be dating:)**

**Onto the story **

* * *

Austin's POV

"Okay so lets write a new song for you!" Ally spoke softly "Alright!" I responded

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_it's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_it's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this prince song inside my head_

_Hands up if your down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab take me anywhere_

_I'm in if your down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and goodnight _

_I'll wake up at twilight _

_Its gonna be alright _

_We don't even have to try its always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_we don't even have to try its always a good time_

"That's amazing Ally! How do you keep doing that?" I asked her "A great magician never reveals his... or her... secrets" She smiled " Not even to the tickle monster?!" I ran up to her, grabbed her by the waist picked her up "Austin... No... Stop" she said between kicking, squirming and laughing, and carried her to the couch, laid her down and started tickling her. I smirked because we both know I won that battle. "Come on lets just go get some ice cream silly ally-gator... When will you ever learn that I am THE Tickle Monster..." I smiled and helped her up. "Alright..." She laughed, then she froze 'Austin... I can't go get ice cream... Just.. um... get me medium fruity mint swirl and bring it back here please." She told me, "Okay? Are you sure?" I asked obviously confused, she nodded and I left to go get ice cream... Which is right past the... Cell-phone accessory cart... Where Dallas, Her new boyfriend works... This just isn't adding up... Why wouldn't she want to go see him?

* * *

**Who do you think her abuser is?Why wouldn't Ally want to see Dallas? If Austin knows Ally has a BF why would he flirt with her still? Those questions and more answered in the next drama and action filled chapter:) til next time lovelies... Oh and sorry for a short chapter tyou guys still love me right? ;) haha**

**Peace Love and skittles (ik it doesnt rhyme but oh well) **

**-Maddy **


	3. Blood and hugs

**Back again! I might not be able to update every day like I'm doing now (or at least trying to do) but i will update soon!**

**Also sorry for the short chapter but 1. i wanted to leave a cliff hanger 2. Im tired and i want to go to bed!**

**:) will update soon**

* * *

Austin's POV

I went to go get some fruity mint swirl ice cream for Ally and some strawberry sherbert ice cream for me and headed back to Sonic Boom. "Hey Ally I got the ice cream!" I exclaimed as I walked into the practice room, "Great! Thanks... Hey Austin, I'm sorry I froze out before you left..." She half-chuckled "It's fine Als..." I reassured her handing her the ice cream. "You know Austin... You've been a really good friend to me since we met... Things haven't always been easy, and I just want to say... Thank you... " She finished. I wrapped her in a hug and told her "Of course Ally... I couldn't and wouldn't ever walk out on you, Trish, or Dez... I know things haven't always been the best for us and that we have gotten into some big messes but I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere..." I smiled at what I told her next "Someone once told me that the grass isn't always greener on the other side... It's green where you water it. Which means you need to work on relationships and not just give up, quit, and not make any effort to fix a relationship and move on to a relationship that requires no effort at all." I finished. Ally had told me that and it was true... That was the day I realized there was nothing they could do to make me walk out on them, she stepped out of our embrace to look up at me "Austin- even though I told you that- its still really insightful" She smiled and took a bite of her now-melting ice cream. Just then Dallas walks into the practice room "Dallas?' Ally asked a little worried "What are you doing here... I mean not that i don't want to see you but it's just a little unexpected..." She finished "Ally, what are you doing here with Austin..." He spoke evenly "I-i" she stammered "We were just working on a new song for my record label..." I spoke for her "Fine..." he told me as he dragged Ally by the arm out of the practice room.

* * *

Ally's POV

As Dallas pulled me out of the practice room I knew what was happening... _Not again_ I thought.. His grip on my arm got tighter to the point where I winced... This was just the beginning of what was going to happen. He pulled me in between two shops... _Let the torture begin..._ I thought to myself "I don't want you hanging out with Austin anymore" His voice was dark and I knew better than to argue... before I could even say anything I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I coughed up blood. He smacked me on the face and pushed me around then finally left me on my hands and knees barley able to get up, so I just collapsed to the ground and passed out. This was by far the worst beating yet. "Ally?" A voice called "Ally!?" I heard again. I was being lifted into the air, my eyes fluttered open and I looked around a little and I realized I was being held by...

* * *

**Cliffy! Can't wait to post the next chapter! **

**Peace love and sleepiness**

**Also wish me luck bcuz this friday im trying out for my school talent show! :)**

**-Madeline:)**


	4. Love and Hospitals

**Hey:) Just wanted to say that I'm sorry this story is kinda gorey but it IS rated T for a reason...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize:)**

* * *

I realized i was being lifted into the air, my eyes fluttered open and I looked around a little and I realized I was being held by Austin... Crap... _Does he know who did this _I thought... "No Ally I do- wait WHO did this as in... Someone actually did this on purpose?" I heard Austin... I guess I spoke out loud and that worried me... he just figured out that someone did this... What if I accidentally told him that Dallas was the one who did this... "Where are we Austin?" I asked "I am carrying you back to Sonic Boom, getting your dad and taking you to the hospital so they can check you... and I mean all the bruises, the black eye, your cheek and your stomach... Everything." he replied "Thank you Austin" I whispered. My eyelids were getting heavy and I was starting to lose consciousness again... "Austin... Hurry..." I managed to the best of my ability so he could hear "Don't worry Ally- ! Over here!" He told me as he called my dad over " Austin... What happened to her?" My dad asked worriedly "I honestly haven't figured out what happened yet... We were eating ice cream then her boyfriend, Dallas, came into the practice room and grabbed her by the arm and took her out.. I didn't see her until I found her unconscious between two stores with blood all over her." he finished "Alright... Lets get her to the hospital then when she's better she can explain what happened..." Which is exactly what I was dreading... Austin and I got into the back of my dads car and my dad drove to the hospital... I was carried in and Austin and my dad rushed to the ER and got me checked in. I was on a hospital bed with Austin sitting beside me holding my hand. I tried to open my eyes but Austin just squeezed my hand and told me "Ally, just close your eyes and rest.. I'm just glad to know your okay..." as he called Trish... When he told Trish what happened... Let's just say that I'm glad I don't speak Spanish... Within a matter of minutes the short Latina came to my aid. I had such good friends! I guess Austin thought I was asleep because the next thing I heard him say I was pretty sure he wouldn't have said it when I was awake... "So explain what happened.. I'm still a little lost..." I heard Trish speak softly " Well, Ally and I were eating ice cream when Dalla-" "Dallas!?" Trish whisper-yelled "-yes, now as I was saying when he came in he got mad about her hanging out with me... The next thing I know he was dragging her out the door... I didn't want to ruin their relationship because it seemed he was already mad enough so I just stayed in the practice room for a little while to make sure the coast was clear... Then when I did leave I decided to take a walk around the mall... I passed by between these shops and I thought I saw Ally so I walked a little closer.. when I really got a good look at who it was I saw that it was her.. Covered in blood so I took her back to Sonic Boom then Mr. Dawson and I came to the hospital... Oh and Mr. Dawson... You've raised a beautiful, sweet, kind, wonderful... more things i could ever put into words.. daughter.. and I love her..."

* * *

**Haha Dallas is a jerk (sorry just stating the obvious:P)**

**Peace Love and cellphones:) (random! ik)**

**-Madeline :)**


	5. Police Calls and The Truth

**Okay they aren't going to be any POV Changes in this chapter sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize**

**Onto the story:)**

Ally's POV

"I love her..." Austin finished. I slowly opened my eyes "Austin..." I spoke "'Yea Ally?" I heard him respond "I love you too..." I managed as I closed my eyes again. He held my hand until the doctor came in. They took some X-rays and then told me that I have a hairline fracture in my rib and that I would be really sore for a bit, so they gave me some pain medicine for the bruises and black eyes. Once the pain medicine set in and we were informed about how to care for my rib (which would take 3 weeks to heal) we were able to go home... "Ally, you do realize that you're gonna have to tell me sooner or later about how this happened... and I know this has happened more than once so you've got a lot of explaining to do." Austin told me in the car, "I know... Can we wait until we get home?.. I want to get comfortable before I explain everything... Which could take a while" I fidgeted. Austin tensed "Sure, Ally..." He comforted, "Thanks..." I mumbled. He put his arm around me, I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head. When we got home I changed into a light t-shirt and some some shorts... We are in Miami after all. I sat down on the couch, my father and Austin joined me and I started explaining "Okay it started about two weeks ago, when I was eating at the food court, Dallas came over to me and told me that he wanted to go out with me and I said yes. Well.. One day he asked me if we could go see a movie at 4 and I told him I couldn't because I had a team Austin meeting with you guys and he got mad... Like mad enough to hit me and punch me..." Austin tensed up as I continued "and it never really stopped, in fact it got more frequent like when Trish found me coming out of the bathroom and she could tell I was crying [1]." I confessed with a tear in my eye.. "Oh god Ally why didn't you tell anyone?" Austin sighed "I- I was- I was s-scared" I cried, more tears falling. Austin walked over to me to wipe my tears away and comfort me "It's okay Ally, your going to be okay... I won't ever let Dallas hurt you again..." he reassured me while putting his arm around me... Then my dad picked up the phone and dialed a number "hello?" he spoke into the phone. "I would like to report an abuse case." he informed the police "Yes, now is fine..." he answered "2938 west 199th terrace Windrow, Colorado" he breathed Alright, goodbye." he hung up the phone. "Als, the police are coming to investigate your case..." he informed me, I took a breath "Alright.. I'm going to go out on the deck..." I responded "Okay honey, be careful..." he called as I went out onto the deck. "Ally, I have a question for you..." I heard Austin say. I turned around "Yea, Austin?" I responded "Well... You know I love you... and I want to make it official... So... Will you Ally Dawson be my girlfriend?" he asked

**Aww how romantic! Kinda cliffy, but that's my specialty ;) **

**Peace love and Tacos!:P**

**-Madeline**


	6. Evidence and Court Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Well... You know I love you... and I want to make it official... So... Will you Ally Dawson be my girlfriend?" I asked "Austin..." she smiled and blushed then she did something I've been waiting to do for a while now... She pressed her soft vanilla flavored lips to mine... It was everything I could have ever imagined. I pulled her closer and wrapped my hands around her small waist. We pulled apart for air and her head rested against my chest, "Austin, of course I would love to be your girlfriend..." she whispered. I smiled "Then it's official." I whispered back. She pulled away and went to grab her phone... "Ally, what are you doing?..." I asked "Calling Dallas... Me and him are no longer together..." She smiled at me "and I couldn't be happier.." "Ally if you want him to know your not together anymore I think it would be a smart idea to wait until you know he can't hurt you..." I warned her, she thought this over and realized I was right so we went inside and waited for the cops... I held her hand because I knew this was a scary situation for her, she smiled her thanks and scooted closer so she could lay her head on my shoulder. The cops arrived and they took one look at her and knew this was serious, and they haven't even heard the story yet. We explained the situation and then I remembered that they have surveillance cameras outside the stores... "Wait aren't there surveillance cameras outside the stores?" "Yeah! Austin that's a great idea! We can look at surveillance videos!" Ally exclaimed, "Thanks!" I told her "Where did you see her?" the cop asked "I saw her between the Mini's and Melody's Diner..." I replied "Alright we will check the surveillance footage around that area..." The cops jotted down something on his notepad, "Are there any more places?" The cop wondered aloud "Yes" Ally went on "Quite a few actually..." She finished and wrote down some places it had happened "If the surveillance cameras show that he has continually abused her we will have enough evidence to support your case..." the officer started "Your court date is in three weeks on July 4th . We will be sending a letter to Dallas letting him know about the court date..." "That would be great, thank you so much" Ally nodded and flashed a quick smile "That's all we need to know right now, so we will be on our way... We also advise not to talk to Dallas and to stay as far away from him as possible and if that's inevitable always have someone with you and don't let them leave your side." Ally looked at me and back to officer "I will make sure of that" She told them and they left. She came and sat with me "Ally, I have to go to the store... Are you and Austin going to be okay while

I'm gone?" Her dad asked her "Yeah, we'll be fine... How long will you be gone?" She replied "About an hour or so..." her dad told her "Alright, see you in a little while.." Ally spoke. He left and we decided to put in a movie.

* * *

Ally's POV

About 45 minutes in to the movie I got a text from my dad

_Ally, honey, I have a business meeting out of town and I have to leave tonight.. I will be back in a few days. I will come back to the house to get my things... You can have your friends over if you want to keep you company. Please be a dear and pack my bag so I can leave as soon as possible. You know what to pack... :) love you honey.. Be there in 15m_

_Okay dad:) see you in a bit_

"Austin, my dad has an out of town business meeting so he will be gone for a few days... I have to pack his bag but he said I could have some friends over... So I will text Trish, and you call Dez, and your parents... Sleepover at my place" I smiled and went to pack his bag... once I was done I texted Trish

_Hey Trish, dad's gonna be out of town for a few days, Austin, Dez, u, me sleepover at my place:) tonight c u soon_

_Count me in, c u soon:) get ready to PARTAY_

_Alright c u soon_

I went back into the living room "Hey Ally, Dez is on his way, and my parents are too... Ya know, to bring my clothes.." Austin said "Alright, Trish is on her way too..." I told him as I laid down and put my head in his lap. He started playing with my hair as the movie continued. I started to doze off when I heard the door open. My eyes opened immediately and I got up off the couch to see who it was,

"Hello Ally..."

* * *

**Who is it? Again very cliffy :)**

**Peace love and S'MORES! :p**

**-Madeline**


	7. Hand-cuffs and games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

**BTW I didn't make the talent show... :(**

Austin's POV

Ally got up to see who was at the door "Hello Ally..." I heard a familiar voice say. I sprung up off the couch to catch up with Ally... "Hey, Ally is everything alri-" I froze in mid sentence when I saw who was at the door "Miss me?..." Dallas smirked. Ally stood there wide-eyed frozen in shock "I speak for both of us when I say that we didn't miss you... At all" I frowned, grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her closer to me. She came back to reality "W-what are y-you d-doing here?" she stuttered, still trying to process everything that was going on. "Well I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't come and check on my girlfriend... and suddenly I'm glad I did." He glared at me, which I gladly returned "That's not needed..." I told him "Oh but I think it is..." Dallas hissed... I didn't even have time to reply before his fist connected to my jaw... "Austin!" Ally cried "SHUT IT!" Dallas screamed "Don't yell at her!" I screamed at him. He punched me again... Ally ran into the other room.

Ally's POV

I ran into the living room and grabbed my phone and dialed 911. "Hello?" I heard "PleasecometomyhouseDallasish ereandheishurtingmeandmyfrie ndAustin" I fumbled "Slow down ma'am... Can you repeat that?" "Please come to my house Dallas is here and he is hurting me and my friend Austin..." "Alright ma'am we will be there soon..." "Okay thank you" I told the officer and hung up the phone and went to find Austin "Austin!" I exclaimed when I found him on the ground with Dallas hovering over him. Hot tears fell down my cheeks, I looked closer at him and his eyes are partly closed and that scared me. Dallas looked up at me "Poor Ally, is her little prince hurt?" Dallas used his baby voice "Stop it!" I cried "Why are you doing this?" the tears kept falling. He opened his mouth to speak but there was a fierce knock on the door, I ran to open it leaving a confused Dallas still hovering over a weak Austin. I opened the door and immediately they saw Dallas and Austin, "Put your hands where I can see them!" The officer ordered and Dallas complied instantly. They hand-cuffed him and told us to stay safe then left with Dallas. "Austin... Are you okay?" I asked worriedly "Sorta" he managed "I need to get you to the hospital..." I texted my dad what happened then texted Trish and Dez to meet me at the hospital. Luckily, I had my permit (I'm 16 almost 17) so I took Austin to the hospital. They got him admitted, examined, then when Trish and Dez got there, told us that it was just some bruises and that they should heal soon and that we could go home but to take it easy. So I drove us home, "Austin, are you sure your going to be okay sweetie?" I asked "Yea, honey, I will be fine..." he assured me "What's up with you two? Are you guys dating?" Trish questioned. I blushed "Oh, yea... I forgot to tell you... Austin asked me to be his girlfriend.. And of course I said yes!" I smiled "OMG I'm so excited for you guys!" she exclaimed "Thank you!" I replied. The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got there we went inside and just chilled "Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Trish asked "Sure" We all agreed. "What about _The Notebook?_"I asked "No!" they all replied "What about _Zombie Apocalypse IV_?_" _Austin suggested "Austin" I whined "You know I hate horror movies..." I gave him the puppy dog eyes and grabbed his hand. "Alright sweetie..." he gave in, "Aw thanks babe you're the best.. You know that?" I kissed him on the cheek "Yea, yea..." Austin mumbled "Austin! Stop that! I really mean it" I looked him straight in the eyes "you really are the best... I mean really name another guy that would sacrigfice his life to save their girlfriends, stay by their side no matter what, and would also sacrifice what movie he wants to watch for his girl and much more..." I said very seriously "Any guy lucky enough to have a sweet, beautiful, confident, kindhearted, fragile, sensitive, strong, caring and more things that I could ever put into words- But most importantly.. imperfect and to have the ability to accept and love themselves... Quirks and all, and allow others to do the same- kind of girl" he finished "Oh Austin!" I hugged him tight "Since we can't decide on a movie how about we play truth or dare?" Dez suggested and we all agreed "Okay Dez, truth or dare..." Trish said "Um..."

**Peace love and Chinese Food**

**-Madeline:)**


	8. S'mores and Kisses

**Okay um.. Dez is OC in this chapter just an FYI.. Sorry I haven't updated in a while...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.. God I need to get a stamp!:P**

Ally's POV

"Um.." Dez mentally mulled over his choices "Truth" he finally said. Trish smiled and Dez immediately regretted choosing that.. Although I'm not sure the dare would have been any better " If I told you- Right now-To kiss Ally... Would you do it?" she smirked. My eyes widened, Austin tensed up, and Dez looked around the room, hoping for a way out of answering this question I guess... That made me nervous. "No," he started " I would never... even if it meant getting hurt by you... Ally is Austin's girlfriend I couldn't ever do that to him.." he finished, I sighed, Austin relaxed and Trish was hurt... "You think I would hurt you if you didn't kiss Ally when I told you to?" a tear forming as she spoke " I can't believe you... I mean I joke around with you and sometimes hurt you but I respect your answer... In fact you had more of a chance of me hurting you if you said yes!" her voice raising with every tear falling "Trish, calm down..." I coaxed. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away... I had never seen Trish cry and it's not something I wanna get used to seeing either. I was very confused... Happy that Dez wouldn't kiss me and upset that Trish was upset. "Are you okay Trish?" I ;asked "Yea..." she sniffed "Let's make some s'mores... Austin, are you up for it?" I suggested. He nodded and I went to start the fire. "Trish, can you get the chocolate, graham crackers, and the marsh mellows?" I said while grabbing the lighter. She nodded and headed into the kitchen, Dez got up to follow her. I was about to stop him but realized they needed to talk it out. I lit the fire and went back to curl up with Austin and he put his arm around me...

Trish's POV (short)

I got up and went into the kitchen, I opened the pantry to get the graham crackers and marsh mellows... Only to turn around and see the one person I didn't want to see right now... "What do you want Dez.." I asked sourly "I wanted to apologize... I don't know why I said that, I guess I'm just used to you hurting me when I do something... Anything, and it makes me upset and-" I cut him off "Look, I'm sorry too, I overreacted but it made me upset that you think I'm violent... Can I tell you something?.." He nodded and I

pressed my lips to his.

Austin's POV

I put my arm around Ally, she rested her head on my shoulder and I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful..." she blushed and looked at me and said "You are such an awesome boyfriend" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and I nibbled on her bottom lip begging for entrance, but she denied. I pulled back "You, my girl, are a tease" I whispered, she smiled and pressed her lips to mine. We both smiled through the kiss and then we pulled apart for air. To my surprise she pulled me into a death grip hug and I was taken aback... "I love you Austin..."

**Aw! Trez and Aussly! **

**Peace love and potato soup!**

**-Madeline**


	9. Malls and Relationships

**Sorry for the shortish chapter!**

**Disclaimer: yea, yea, yea, I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Dez POV (Finally!)

"Can I tell you something?" she asked me, I nodded and then she did something really unexpected.. She kissed me. I stood there in shock for a few seconds but then kissed back, she has been my crush for years! I pulled back for air "Trish?" I started, she looked up at me with embarrassment in her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, she giggled and nodded and I kissed her again, took her hand, got the rest of the s'more supplies and went back into the living room "Hey guys, we got the stuff." I told the couple "Alright I have s'more sticks right here" Ally smiled and got up from Austin's embrace, she took the marsh mellows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars and opened each bag. She handed me, Austin, and Trish a stick and kept one for herself. We all grabbed a marsh mellow, Stuck it on, and held it over the fire. "Dwis is wrealy good" (Translation: this is really good) Trish said with a mouthful of s'mores "Yeah, one of the best s'mores I've ever had... Thank you Als" Austin smiled at Ally.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Thank you Als" I smiled and we finished our s'mores. Trish and Dez were heading to their beds but not before telling us something important "We're dating!" Trish told us. I smiled because I was happy for them! "Okay Dez... I'm trusting you not to break her heart..." Ally joked, although I know she meant it. He laughed but then said "You can trust me.." and went upstairs to bed. Ally just snuggled up next to me and drifted off to sleep. I carried her to her bed bridal style, managing not to wake her up, and covered her up with the blanket before joining her under the covers.

I woke up early this morning and didn't want to wake Ally so I tried to go back to sleep and succeeded. When I woke up again I saw Ally's big brown eyes right in front of me "How did I get here?.." she whispered "When you fell asleep I carried you up here." I told her, she nodded in understanding and got out of bed.

* * *

Dez POV

I got up out of bed and texted Trish letting her know that I was going to the mall and to meet me there when she wakes up, because knowing her she is probably asleep... Ah I love her so much!.. When I was walking around the mall I saw someone who could possibly ruin my whole relationship with Trish. _**Mindy. **_Oh this should be interesting.

* * *

**Ohh Cliffy! :) will update soon!**

**Peace, love and (Austin's favorite!) PANCAKES! ;-p**

**-Madeline;)**


	10. Baking and Bowling

Dez POV

When I was walking around the mall I saw someone who could possibly ruin my whole relationship with Trish._**Mindy. **_Oh this should be interesting. I tried to walk by unnoticed "Dez!" She shouted...Crap. I started to hide my face and walk fast but she caught up with me. "Hi Dezziecakes!" she started twirling her hair around her finger "It's time to pay up.." she continued.. Aw man.. I kinda hoped she forgot that I told her I would go on a date with her if she gave me the myTab back but then.. She tricked me (sorta) into going on a date with her and her keeping the myTab.. "Um.. Look Mindy, I have a girlfriend now... So I can't" I said while walking away hoping she would get the HUGE hint I just gave her. "I said PAY UP!" she yelled. If anything about me has changed since dating Trish, it's that I am not scared of Mindy anymore so I kept walking- trying to ignore all the staring caused by Mindy's yelling- to Billl's Surf Shop where Trish had texted me to meet her. Mindy wasn't giving up though, because when I went inside the surf shop I saw a flash of dirty blondish-brownish hair- resembling Mindy's hair completely- behind the bushes. "Hey baby!" Trish greeted me when I saw her in the shop. I wrapped my hands around her waist.. She had lost a lot of weight when she broke up with Trent.. "Hey my energetic little Latina!" I said giving her a peck on the lips, and she blushed and took my hands off from her waist, putting her hands inside mine and started leading me somewhere... "Hon, where are we going?" I asked, she smiled.. "You'll see..." she replied and I chuckled. We eventually arrived at Sonic Boom and I was puzzled.. She saw my expression and smiled "Trust me... Come on!" she encouraged and I walked inside with her. When I looked around, it was different than it usually was... The store was empty and the counter was filled with ingredients and an easy bake oven. "What is all this?" I asked confused "Well... I thought, since I used to eat your gingerbread families all the time, we could make some gingerbread people for my special ginger and his gingerbread family!" she exclaimed "I- uh.. Wow Trish, I can't believe it!" I told her, completely ecstatic. "Well, you're special to me and I don't want you to forget that... Ever.." she spoke. I picked her up and spun her around "You're the BEST!" I smiled and she smiled back "And don't you forget it!" she laughed "Okay, I printed off a easy bake gingerbread recipe and got the ingredients right here... all we have to do is make it!" she explained so we spent the most of the morning making the gingerbread people and while they were baking we had lunch in the food court. I saw another flash of the same hair, then.. Walking out of the bushes I see the one and only.. Mindy..

Ally's POV

We got out of bed and saw that Trish and Dez were gone somewhere. Austin made breakfast, cinnamon toast -my favorite- which was really sweet of him to do. We just hung out in my house for the day, laughing and having fun.. It was probably the best day ever.. We went to a Chinese restaurant for lunch and then went bowling "YEA!" I shouted "Another strike!" I beamed and Austin smiled "You're great at bowling!" he told me "Thanks honey!" I hugged him and we continued playing. It ended up being a tie which I was perfectly fine with.. it's the outcome least likely to get in to a fight about. My cell phone rang and I took it out of my pocket "Hello"

**Ohh! Who is it? Haha cliffy! Will update soon!**

**Peace, love and...Oh just screw it... haha!**

**-Madeline:)**


	11. Calls and Tickling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Dez POV

Walking out of the bushes I see the one and only.. Mindy.. and she was walking straight towards us. Trish caught sight of her and tensed up. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it then whispered in her ear "Trish, it's okay sweetie, I know why she's coming.. She wants me to go on that date she tricked me in to.." she started to stand up but I sat her down again "I've already told her that I have a girlfriend and that I'm not going on a date with her.." she relaxed at that and smiled a little "Hey Dezziepooh!" I heard Mindy's voice screech, I cringed "I got this one. Kay baby?" Trish told me, I nodded and she got up "So you're my Dezzie's girlfriend?" Mindy questioned "One, he isn't your 'Dezzie', two, Yes and three, if you came to get your date you're not getting it." Trish stated firmly, Mindy scoffed "I always get what I want.." then she smirked "Like this!" she finished as she walked over to me grabbed my shirt and kissed me.

Ally's POV

My cell phone rang and I took it out of my pocket "Hello" the voice said "Who is this?" I asked "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself... I'm Anna Dole from the police department. I was calling to inform you that Dallas has gotten loose," I froze "and if you see him or hear from him, you need to call straight away." "O-okay.." I managed "Be careful and have a good day Allyson." "Alright..." then she hung up "Als who just called.. whats going on?" Austin asked "It's Dallas.. He's loose..."

**(I wanted to end it here but that would be too short of a chpt.)**

Austin's POV

"It's Dallas.. He's loose..." Ally spoke in a whisper. She HAS to be kidding "Wha- Wh- HOW!?" I shouted and she shrunk back "Als, I'm sorry I freaked out.." she nodded in understanding, and came closer. I wrapped her in a hug, "Baby, do you wanna tell me whats going on?" I asked her. She looked at me "Dallas, he got loose at the police station.. and now they don't know where he is..." she explained "I won't let him hurt you" I reassured her, she gave a small smile, and pulled me into a kiss. "I love you ally-gator" I told her "I love you too Monica.." she smirked and I cocked my head to the side "Really Ally.. Monica?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "That's okay, 'Tickle monster' is up and ready to play" I smiled and her eyes pleaded but I tickled her anyway "Austin- Stop!- haha- please- haha- Don't- haha" she said between laughing and I stopped and smirked then my phone rang and I picked it up.. "Austin!"

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to somewhat of a cliff hanger**


	12. AN Adopt Story?

**I've decided to let someone adopt this story.. I'm just not in it anymore... So the lines are open, just message me and we will get it figured out.. And if no one wants to adopt the story then i will take it down... I feel like no one is reading it and if they do they dont like it.. :(**


	13. AN

**Okay So I thought I was gonna let someone adopt the story, but I think I'm gonna continue it! I THOUGHT I was supposed to get an e-mail every time I got a review, but I haven't been, so half the time I didn't even realize people were reviewing!**

**Thank you for all of the love and encouragment to keep this story going. **

**I will try to start updating asap okay? :)**

**My writing style has changed a little, but it shouldn't be too different from what you're used to! **

**Peace, Love, and Happiness! :P**

**-Maddy (:**


End file.
